


A Walk In The Park

by awalkinthepark



Category: Original Work, Vancouver Parks
Genre: Gen, dark forests, quietforest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkinthepark/pseuds/awalkinthepark
Summary: A walk in a park in Vancouver. It gets dark. The howling begins. . .
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).



I stood outside in a hailstorm today. 

A small one fell upon my upraised mitten, entirely transparent, glistening with almost-frozen moisture like a tiny wet gemstone. 

Leaves like the arrow shapes of dead birds, pinned between the branches. 

I can hear the rushing stream but cannot see it. I am in the forest. The clouds of my breath steam from the fires of life. 

Twilight falls as I get down my words and the intermittent howling begins. . .Darkness descends and this trail ends. And I realize I have not seen a jogger or a dog walking its owner in the last half an hour. Alone and still amongst the trees. 

Dark, still water on my left and tall trees to my right. I listen intently to the night. Faintly, to the rear, I hear the hum of distant traffic. I twist on my tiny key light and peer into its stark crystalline beam. It is so dark that all the colour of the forest is still being leached out of its glow. 

I work my way there, stumbling over objects barely seen by my eyes or felt by my body as I brush and scrape past them, near panic now. The sound of vehicles suddenly gets clearer and I rush forward. . .and outrun the cold cone of light from the device in my hand. I do not see the sharp edge in my haste. . .


End file.
